The Awakening of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Ethereal Forest
Summary: Valentine's Day turns Haruhi's thoughts back to dating again. How will the SOS Brigade fare in light of Haruhi's latest fantastic idea? HaruhixMikuru and KoizumixKyon
1. The Awakening of Haruhi Suzumiya

_I've had this idea sitting around for a while, and have managed a first Chapter at last. I figured I'd post it now rather than wait till I'd done a few more as it could be a while given work at the minute. Also future warning for those who aren't fans of yuri (and yaoi possibly) - that's where this will be heading so this may not be to your tastes ;)_

**The Awakening of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**February 18****th****: 3.30pm: **

It's late in the day and final class. Haruhi has been very quiet today, in fact for most of the week. It's starting to bother me. A lot. A quiet Haruhi is often a bored Haruhi or a thoughtful Haruhi and either is something of a cataclysmic hazard to humanity, and in particular those lucky few grouped about her. Of course it's also rather exciting and enthralling as well, such that the dull life I used to have wouldn't suit me at all now, but I'd never admit that to her.

A tapping of my shoulder is the first sign of danger. We're waiting for our sensei so our class is chatting amongst themselves. I glance round at Haruhi and meet her intensive stare. She really has a striking face; piercing eyes and pert red lips framed by cascading chestnut hair and buttercup yellow bows. I'm feeling rather nauseous all the same, that stare is ringing alarm bells in my head and throwing butterflies about my stomach.

"Kyon...how do you know if you're in love with someone?"

_Crap! I thought we'd survived anything Valentimes Day related. And how the hell do I explain this to her without something weird happening?_

"Well...it's normally someone you find attractive, share things in common with, enjoy being with and have their best interests at heart."

_God help me if you find the latter Haruhi, or the second one for that matter. And unless they're wearing antennae and have 3 eyes you probably won't find them attractive. _

Haruhi doesn't reply immediately. Now I'm really worrying.

"And how do people work out who they love?"

_Hah! So many ways. I guess pick a relatively harmless one though._

"Well often by asking a person they like out on a date and seeing how it goes."

Haruhi's silence is slightly longer this time.

_Say something Haruhi. The tension is killing me!_

"Okay."

Oddly enough that answer far from satisfies my worries. It was said a little too brightly. Almost as if Hauhi has an idea. She's wearing a thoughtful half smile as well, her gaze shifting to the window; oblivious of her surroundings. I'm certain she's scheming something but as ever I'm clueless. Ah God what did I do to deserve this? I consider asking her what she's thinking but our sensei chooses that moment to arrive and so I have to sit and stew for the whole of the lesson over what twisted torture the Goddess behind me is cooking up.

When the bell goes and our sensei leaves I barely have time to pack and breathe before I'm hauled out of the room and up the corridor at breakneck speed. Consideration for others is not Haruhi's strong suit. She's not deliberately unkind, just naive and oblivious.

We're first into the clubroom where I dump myself into a seat and let Haruhi pace up and down by the window thinking and planning whatever weird idea she's having. I suppose I should be glad she didn't try and stuff Ashasina-san into some compromising outfit for Valentines Day. Shoot! Now that I've thought it what are the odds this involves that. Sigh. Advance apologies Asahina-san. Although Asahina-san in such an outfit would be...

A timid knock announces her arrival; a Goddess in a more physical sense.

"Hi Haruhi, Kyon."

"Mikuru!" Haruhi exclaims in excitement a second before I add.

"Hi Asahina-san."

She skips lightly over to the kettle in the corner, still in uniform with her school skirt rustling temptingly and switches it on to boil; Haruhi only forces her into the maid outfit on special occasions sadly.

We're soon joined by the silent entry and presence of Nagato and the ever smiling and apologetic Izumi. Again I would rather die than admit it but my early opinion of him as slimy, creepy jerk have all but melted; sometimes I even find myself liking the guy! Again though that's something wild horses won't drag from me.

_**Thwack**_

Haruhi snaps our attention towards her with a sharp rap on the whiteboard with a pointer.

"Right, I have an announcement to make..." She declares boldly and inside I know that we're in for another madcap rollercoaster ride. Maybe we're all going to have to go out and search for an alien for Haruhi to date. I nod a thank you to Asahina as she hands me a cup of tea and raise the cup to my lips, my eyes still watching Haruhi who's pausing for dramatic effect and glancing intently at each of us.

"I want to try dating again. Therefore I want to go on a date with each of you this week!"

_Well I was close eno..._

**PFFFT! **

_Wait! What?_


	2. A Special Someone

**A Special Someone**

There are times in life where the world doesn't feel so solid. Well that had been happening on a more literal and regular basis to me of late, but this announcement threw me more than having to repeat summer break some several thousand times or stopping dimension tremors caused by Haruhi's chaotic mind.

Emotion, dating and all that stuff has always felt a bit odd to me. I find girls attractive and from time to time I'll stray to adult stuff like any guy, but I don't obsess about it and despair at the guys who go out of their way to bag the latest attraction.

Maybe it was because I grew up believing that there was so much more to life that I can't take dating so seriously; in the end it's just another worldly game that players play right? For me there will be probably be someone (assuming I and this Universe live long enough or it isn't badly warped) eventually, so I'm happy to wait.

The idea of dating Haruhi...it makes me somewhat nervous but is hardly heart stopping or goosebump giving, in a good way anyway. I don't believe in red strings of fate or any such stupidity (unless Haruhi starts believing in the idea), but when we kissed before it simply felt like I was a control; the override key to cut out the system. Although I, like most, find her attractive and captivating there was little of that in my mind when we kissed.

It's not her looks that are the problem anyway. Can any normal person cope for more than a few days living with her? I wonder if Haruhi would accidently kill them first or whether they'd be driven mad long before that...

"Kyon! Are you paying attention?"

My attention snaps back to the whiteboard with a hastily dashed out timetable drawn upon it in black lines. I was vaguely aware of Haruhi outlining her plan having got Asahina-san to pen hunt before she drew up the slapdash chart on the board. The others hadn't been given a chance to comment yet by Haruhi so were still sitting in silence with a variation in expressions: Yuki was blank, Koizumi politely interested and Asahina-san wide eyed.

I consider lying but from past experience that doesn't tend to end well so I simply turn my palms upwards in a sign of apology.

"Sorry, my thoughts drifted."

Haruhi snorts derisively before, as expected, returning to her subject of interest and restating the points she'd been making extra clearly for my benefit.

"So as there are four of you we can do two dates this weekend and two dates next weekend. The date should last a day and can be anything. It's your choice. So which days can people do?"

Asahina-san blinks and raises a hand meekly. Haruhi glances her way, her stern frown melting to a small smile.

"Yes Asahina-san?"

"Umm, when you say date do you mean – umm romantically?"

Haruhi's left eyebrow twitches; for a moment she looks a little unsure. Then her confidence rolls back in.

"Yeah, like a Valentine's day date. But I want them to be much more interesting than those."

As usual Haruhi is as specific as a scatter gun on random spray. My guess is, as usual, she's not exactly sure what she'd seeking for. In fact ironically I have a better idea than her as to what she's wanting; she's searching for someone to share life with. A special someone who can be there for her; in that respect one of us is actually a better bet than the rest of the Earth but I wonder if the Earth is enough. I also wonder how seriously the others will take this; all of them depend, like me, on Haruhi's existence and are strengthened by how close they are to her.

Asahina-san blushes and stutters,

"But Haruhi, Yuki and I, we're both girls?"

Haruhi looks non-plussed.

"So? Why does that matter?"

Ashasina-sans blush deepens and I hear her mumble as she glances at the floor,

"I suppose it doesn't..."

With the distraction overcome Haruhi's back in flow.

"So I need days. Izumi, can you do this Saturday?"

Izumi seems as unflustered as ever and nods.

"Sounds fine to me," he says.

How can he remain so calm and peaceful? I hate how he's so strong like that, it's irritatingly cool. He notices me staring and gives me a lopsided teasing smile that unsettles me somewhat. I look away quickly and back into Haruhi's expectant golden eyes

"I'll do next Saturday then," I say. Better that than my rest day.

Haruhi nods.

"Then Yuki this Sunday?"

Yuki nods, Queen of the Unreadable too. She and Koizumi would make a good couple. They'd probably just sit there and communicate telepathically in Yuki's empty room for hours on end. Wait! Are they, have they been doing that in the past and now? That's a disturbing thought.

"And Mikuru next Sunday?" Asahina blinks and stares up into Haruhi's eyes for a few seconds, although it feels like they remain fixed longer. Snake and prey I chuckle to myself as Asahina-san nods and squeaks out a yes. Haruhi turns and immediately marks our names against the days on the board.

"Good, then I want you to meet me at 10am in the town outside the Starbucks Coffee Shop. Where we go and what we do from there is up to you. The only requirement is that it's interesting."

Haruhi places the pointer on the thin, frail metal rail running along the bottom of the whiteboard. I wonder if she's having second thoughts about the whole idea because she closes her eyes and frowns. Then like the Cheshire Cat her tawny eyes open on full beam and her beaming smile returns.

"Then the meeting is concluded." She declares and spins and leaves the room with her usual abruptness; the door banging shut as her footsteps pound out down the corridor. Footsteps that still bring back ghostly memories of being dragged forcefully down corridors by Haruhi. I shiver slightly.

"Are you okay, Kyon?" Izumi asks politely.

I glance up at his warming smile and feel like I'm suddenly on firmer ground. It should be creeping me out; I'm sure I used to think that once.

"Yeah I'm fine. I had a feeling she might do something like this when she began bringing Valentine's Day stuff up."

Izumi chuckles. Yuki's gone back to reading a book. I have no idea what she's going to try and do. Hell I don't even know whether she's going to try; that'd be worth seeing.

"Is it okay?" I ask Izumi.

He considers the question with eyes shut for a few minutes.

"Probably," he says opening his eyes. "So long as we make each date interesting it should keep her pre-occupied for the next two weeks. As with any of her plans there are always risks but it's better than her opening a serious of dimension disturbances."

I nod. Well Haruhi has once again surpassed herself. I haven't anything better to do whilst I finish my tea and so I invite Izumi to play Shogi to pass the time I thought we'd be doing SOS stuff. A warm evening breeze filling the room with the smell of budding flowers; Spring feels like it's come early this year.

Yuki remains reading, sometimes I'm sure she stays the whole night here reading rather than going home; then again for her there probably isn't much difference.

Mikuru watches the game for a while, lost in thought whilst sipping her tea. Then, after taking and washing up our cups, makes her excuses and leaves as well.

I send a rook shooting up the left side of the board. The problem with playing Izumi is that one always wonders if he's cheating. He insists he doesn't use his mind for these games but yet he always seems to win. Why do I still play? Well I figure if he can keep beating me then I can always improve. Given time I'll probably become a Shogi master, and he does give good advice.

Why I'd care about something like Shogi or cards or school even given what's going on around me is a good question. I guess us humans need things they can control to give them peace of mind from the things they cannot.

* * *

Grass rustled and sighed on a hill outside of town that night. A young girl in a blue hoodie and Denham jeans sits alone with legs outstretched, and wide hazel eyes staring up at the starry sky. There was no moon that night, just dots of far off suns. The ground felt soft and slightly damp beneath her palms and a chill wind kept trying to pry its way through her clothes, tugging at her short brown hair.

Rather unusually for this particular girl she found a tear spilling down her cheek as she stared at the stars; not one of frustration even, but simply lonliness.

_Why am I doing this again? Didn't I learn before when I tried that there is no-one who can make me happy! Who can fill this lonely itch that always remains? Why put myself through the same pain again?_

But on the same wavelength the answer bounced back, it was the way she lived after all.

_No if there is something I want to try it'll be out there for sure. I just need to look for it. I refuse to give up. There will be someone for me! Someone who will truly try to understand me. This time for sure will be different! I will find someone who will fill this void. Someone who will explore life with me and stop me feeling so alone. _

Her stare became more intense as she looked up at the impossibly high vault of the stars. A shooting star flashed across the sky as she hoped.

_I wish that it will be so! If not I may as well create a new World that's better to live in, for this one is so empty._

Even as she thought that, the Universe shifted course and fates lines twisted once again; only evidenced by a shifting of Yuki's shoulders and a quiver of her eyebrow as she sat reading at her house.

* * *

**_secret base: _**_Thanks for the review.__I actually quite like KyonxHaruhi as a pairing, they do work well together. But, although I do sometimes surprise myself, I think this will be a Yuri/Yaoi mix (or none at all - or something quite random :-k I'm playing with ideas XD) _

**_Duwee Davis II: _**_Thanks for the review :) Hmmm maybe, you'll just have to wait and see ;)_


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

**The Calm Before The Storm**

It was Thursday evening. Along with Tuesday evenings, Thursday evenings were important as we were expected to attend the SOS room and listen to the whims of our time-bomb leader. Not that we didn't drift there on other days of the week; it was a nice room after all. And it wasn't as though I had anything better to do, particularly with a younger sister flittering around at home.

So Thursday evening found me, Koizumi, Yuki and Asahina altogether in the Brigade Room. But no Haruhi. Somehow I'd been expecting that. She had been leaving as soon as class finished the last few days and barely returning my greetings. I couldn't really work it out. Maybe she didn't want anything to distract from the weekend, or perhaps she was embarrassed; hard to imagine but a possibility. In the end, despite her God like powers, Haruhi is also a regular High School girl.

Letting out a deep breath I continue staring at the drifting rusty clouds bathed in golden light; in the distance is the sharp clinking sound of a metal baseball bat abusing a ball. With one powerful thought all this could vanish; the world changed or gone in the blink of an eye.

It's hard for that to sink in. My right fingers tap the cold metallic side of my grey chair. Probably because I don't want it to sink in; if it truly did I don't think it'd be good for my sanity.

"That's a very deep sigh there Kyon," Koizumi says lightly. "Whatcha thinking?"

I look round and shift my chair slightly as the monitor is obstructing my view; the SOS website along with a number of boxed text windows filling the monitor. The chair scrapes the floor making an unpleasant grating noise. I should have picked it up really, but I'm not in the mood to today.

Koizumi is playing Uno with Asahina-san and Yuki. I declined as I needed to try and do some work updating our website; so long as they're having fun and the atmosphere is pleasant is more than enough. I sometimes wonder if the endless summer looping was really all that bad, but then to never experience more than a repeated life path does seem a little pointless. Assuming there's any meaning to growth at all.

"Hey Kyon. Earth to Kyon? Are you okay? You seem to be spacing out?" Koizumi asks. I blink, scratching an itch on my right brow.

"Oh, yeah. Just fine. Doing this website editing is proving quite tricky."

"Do you want me to come and look in a minute. We're nearly done here."

A glance at the table shows Yuki and Koizumi down to their last two cards. Asahina-san has nine.

"Sure, that'd be a help."

Koizumi isn't all that good with computers but he can usually spot things I've missed. Actually we should probably get Yuki to do it but somehow I get the impression she has something approaching disgust for the low level of technology and graphics we're using; it also feels like I'd be using a cheat code to do the website having worked so hard on it. I'm sure there's a saying about money easily earned is easily spent. I guess something easily achieved isn't so appreciated.

I wander up and over to the game of Uno. Despite its simplicity it's always fascinating to play and watch, that's the way with the best games.

Asahina-san has just played a Red 2 onto the Red 1. Yuki puts down a Red 4 and in a monotone says 'Uno'. Something would be very off about the Universe if she forgot to say that! I sneak a glance at her hand – she's holding a Green Reverse. Koizumi draws and Asahina-san plays, with an apologetic glance at Yuki, a +2 Red forcing Yuki to draw 2 cards.

Asahina-san glances up at me and the apologetic look melts to a happy smile. The more time I spend around Asahina-san the more sure I am that I don't really know her. That she's masking herself like Koizumi. But I don't really understand why. Maybe the Time-Space Bureau, or whatever organisation sent her back, limited her personality as well.

Yuki's expression remains stoic as she draws a Blue 1 and a Colour Change Card from the central deck. Koizumi sighs and draws a Red 3, which he plays so that he's still on 3 cards. Asahina-san plays a Red 9 and is down to 6 cards now. Yuki changes colour to Green and Koizumi plays a Green 7. Asahina-san plays a Green 7 too and Yuki reverses play back to her with a Green Reverse. Asahina-san re-reverses with the same.

_It looks as though Asahina-san copies the card before if she can, unless of course they were the only cards she could play. _

Yuki's forced to draw and picks up a Red 7. Koizumi draws as well to move back up to 3 cards. Asahina-san looks even more crestfallen as she plays a +4 on Yuki and changes the colour to Yellow. Koizumi chuckles.

"Way to go Asahina-san!"

"Ah I'm sorry Yuki."

Yuki simply draws the cards without comment, although her eyes do look a little bit steelier. I'm probably imagining that though. The cards aren't great: A Yellow 8, Green Skip, Green 9 and Blue Reverse.

Koizumi plays a Yellow skip card and Yuki plays a Yellow 8. Koizumi plays a Yellow 2 and says 'Uno'. I begin to move over to see his hand as Asahina-san plays a Yellow Skip sending play back to Koizumi. Before I even reach his hand Koizumi places the Yellow 1 down in the centre.

"My win!" He says happily. A small noise like a disappointed sigh comes from Yuki and Asahina-san pouts as she lays down a Yellow Skip and Blue 7.

"I was so close that time Koizumi! No fair!"

"Well would you rather I let you win?" Koizumi asks with an amused smile.

Asahina tilts her head and nods.

"Really," Koizumi says and laughs.

Asahina-san grins and begins tidying the cards away. With a slight frown I turn back to Yuki, feeling like I've missed a private joke between them, and blink. Yuki seems to have materialised a book out of thin air. Why she needs to read books when she's a super computer? But then I've thought this many times before. The best I can do is somehow assume Haruhi liked reading and felt an alien would want to learn about our culture that way.

"Are..." I walk back over to the computer screen. The air has cooled and sends a chilling breath into the room as the sky thickens to purple. The sounds of activity from earlier have ceased as well. I reach up and pull the glass pane shut.

_Life is so beautiful. _Lights come on in a few of the teachers rooms in the building opposite. A gust picks up a paper bag and sends it tumbling across the ground into a bush. _But so fragile. Even atoms are 90% nothingness which makes us 90% nothingness right? A collection of fragile bonds that holds onto life for all its worth..._

I feel a gentle tap to my left shoulder.

"What's Kyon in such deep thought about?"

"I...Wait, you should know that!"

"Didn't I tell you that I try not to do that unless it's necessary? I can take a guess though."

He's uncomfortably close, his breath just behind my left ear. Maybe I should move, but that seems more troublesome. And his voice is calming.

"Given you were gazing out of the window at the sky, you were thinking about the beauty and fragility of life right? And as a countermeasure you began to think about how much you value the bonds forming here despite that, because it gives you a sense of solidarity?"

I'm sure Koizumi is grinning. The really irksome thing is that there was no need for him to do this if he had actually read my mind, so I'm inclined to take him at his word and assume he got it by guessing.

"Whatever. Shall we deal with this webpage?"

"I agree," Koizumi says as I turn away from the window and he steps back. As I pull out my chair to sit down he adds,

"For what its worth I think to be able to make the bonds we do, we are more than just the sum of our parts."

"What do you mean?" I inquire as I sit down on the smooth, firm seat. Koizumi doesn't usually come out with meaningful statements. Asahina-san is a bit further off and to the left of us, still clearing away the teacups and plates.

Koizumi shrugs and smiles. "I don't really know, just intuition I guess."

"Geez," I mutter. I'm not sure why I'm disappointed at that answer. I mean it's not like I should expect Koizumi to have an answer for every occasion, right?

Koizumi walks over to the table and grabs one of the lighter metallic chairs. Asahina heads for the door, and on reaching it she gives a slight bow and calls out,

"See you next week Kyon, Koizumi."

Koizumi gives her a cheerful nod as I call out, "Yeah, have a good weekend Asahina-san." Then she's gone, the door shutting quietly behind her.

Koizumi swings the light chair over to the computer with his right hand, places it to my right and slips into it as I drag my mouse over the text I'm struggling with.

"Right," he says "what's the problem?"

For about an hour we muddle along, making slow but significant progress. By the end the errors on the website are almost all fixed and it looks much better.

_No-one would guess how crazy the club is now from glancing at this. But somehow I get the impression people only join if Haruhi wants them here. So isn't a website kinda pointless? Oh well it's something to do anyways._

We shut down the computer and head outside. In the fresh air I stand by my bike beneath the stars, and glance at Koizumi. He looks too relaxed for someone who is less than 2 days away from a date with the Goddess of Hell.

"How are you feeling about Saturday?" I ask, curious.

Koizumi grins. "It will be hard work, but I think I'll make a show of it."

_A show? Doesn't sound exactly romantic, but then that's Koizumi. _

"So you're not going to try anything romantic?"

This merits a chuckle.

"As long as Haruhi's happy then I'm happy, it means less work."

I nod. I can certainly relate to that point of view but...

"Won't Haruhi only be happy if something romantic comes from these dates?"

Koizumi nods and frowns.

"Yes. To tell you the truth that's what I'm most worried about. Because I don't think love is something that can be planned or guaranteed. That's what makes us more than just pieces in this fragile world and can upset the most perfect of plans. Love can be a truly terrifying force."

Seeing Koizumi so serious is rare, and somehow I get the feeling there is a lot more flowing behind those words than his usual philosophical jargon. The look he subsequently gives me feels rather intense. Then he returns to smiling a rather plastic smile as a gust of wind ruffles his hair.

"Anyways, see you later Kyon."

"Yeah, you too Koizumi."

I get onto my old red bike and trundle off down the hill and away from Koizumi. As the hinges creak, wheels rumble and brakes protest I find myself unable to shake the image of Koizumi's thoughtful face against the night sky, or stop myself from wondering about the Koizumi hidden behind the cheerful smiles and light hearted words.

* * *

_I toyed with going straight into the first date, but somehow this Chapter just grew. And it ended up being more KyonxKoizumi focused again :S But I promise I'll manage to get to the first date next Chapter XD And a big thanks to all those who are still reading and reviewing despite the somewhat meandering plotline ;)_


	4. Putting Danger Into Dating

**Putting Danger Into Dating**

**Beeeeep! Beep! Beep! Beeeeeep! Bee - **

My hand finally makes contact with the rounded button atop my digital clock, flashing 9:00 AM at me in radioactive green. The idea of me waking up at 9 am on a Saturday is unusual. The fact it's my own choice and not the result of a direct order from our slave-driver leader wanting to go chase Moon Rabbits or try Yeti hunting is even stranger.

But then how can I possibly miss the chance to espy Haruhi dating someone? Especially when that someone is the unflappable Koizumi. I keep trying to guess exactly how long he'll last before Haruhi blows him off. It troubles me that I suspect that, as ever, Koizumi will have already planned a step ahead of everyone else and has some flashy Ace of Spades up his sleeve. On a slightly different note I'm also fairly sure he has no romantic interest in Haruhi. But then I wonder if he could have just been double bluffing us, and even if he does somehow start going out with her would it simply be for power?

I'm over thinking all of this. The potential politics involved within the SSS are enough to drive anyone mad, and we only have 5 members. It makes one wonder how Governments manage to survive more than a few weeks. Anyway I ought to hurry if I'm going to manage breakfast and get there in time to meet Yuki and Asahina-san. I texted them after school yesterday and asked them to meet me in a Lonsdale Supermarket round the corner from the Starbucks, getting a '_**Sounds like fun ;)' **_from Asahina-san and a simple '_**Yes' **_from Yuki; Yuki's response took less than a second.

So that's the plan. We meet at Lonsdale, and trail Koizumi and Haruhi on their date. And although the pairing is a Goddess with an esper, being tailed by a time traveller, alien and me, it should at least feel a little like a normal part of a teenager's school life. Come to think of it we'd been doing a fair few more normal events recently, like over the summer; it's often as hard to see Haruhi as a normal girl as it is to see her as a Goddess.

I finish my rushed breakfast of egg and toast and make my way out to my trusty bike, locked against a railing in the front garden. It's a good day for a date, definitely spring weather. I chuckle. When I was a kid I believed in fairies, Santa Claus and fantastical things. Growing older that died in me and the real world in all its mundaness of school, weather and dating became normal. Now, even though Haruhi often pursues ordinary things, what she has brought about means that the normal will never seem that way to me again. In truth I'm really glad. Haruhi's world scares me but the world I had slipped in to seeing as normal was so empty, draining and pointless that Haruhi's seems like a nirvana by comparison, well a place with far more life at least. Knowing it's all so temporary adds an extra sheen on life's beauty as well, I appreciate each day far more at any rate.

I skid to a stop at a red light. I only just saw it in time! I do have a bad habit of spacing out. I blame my overactive mind. I spent so much time dreaming when younger that I didn't really focus on life. Enough, I need to hurry. My imagination continues to produce a variety of different possibilities for the date ahead, sure that Koizumi won't simply stroll up to Haruhi in casuals; Koizumi appearing from a crate next to Haruhi like a Jack in a Box, Koizumi in a suit with a red rose, Koizumi in a Sumo Wrestling outfit.

Humming a random anime song I skid round the final corner and slow to a stop next to one of a number of silver metal hoops protruding from the ground, looking like some metal earthworm digesting pavement or part of a kid's playground that got hopelessly lost. I chain up my bike and glance at my black watch with its bland electric screen; it's functional at least. 9.40. Five minutes until we're due to meet and 20 before their date.

I walk up the street, past the stores to my right and left; customers moving between shelves in the shadowy stores. The street is quite crowded with a mixture of those who are working and others out to shop or sightsee; an odd mixture of suits and shiny polished shoes clashing with loud T-Shirts and designer trainers as though two separate societies have become enmeshed. The traffic is all behind me as this street is for pedestrians and cyclists only, and therefore slightly narrower than a usual high street.

My own trainers are heavily worn come to think of it; all the summer activity has given their whiteness a grounded, earthen hue. But to buy new ones would drain my limited resources so I'll live with them a little longer. I bet Haruhi doesn't have this problem. If she notices her shoes are looking worse for wear I wonder what happens? A special discount comes up? A bird drops them through her window during the night? They magically regenerate when she's not looking? Or do a bunch of Espers handcraft and replace them every month in the dead of night, although that sound more akin to Santa's Little Helpers.

I almost miss Yuki standing outside the grocery store as she's hiding behind a large newspaper. The lack of movement of the paper alerts me that it's her. I've wondered many times why, seen as Yuki can presumably amass all the data on a books page in a fraction of a second, does she take so long to read stuff?

I'm also curious as to how long she's been there. A few minutes or hours? Did she walk or teleport? Not that it really matters I suppose, there are more important things to plan for.

"Hey Yuki."

The paper lowers a fraction to reveal her purple hair and large golden eyes.

"Hey."

There is, I think, a trace more warmth in the tone than when we first met. It's subtle but I'm sure it's there. Well better to believe that than to believe it's only there because I want it to be so.

The paper moves back up and Yuki continues her 'reading' without turning the page. Does Yuki actually turn pages when reading? I'm sure she must do. But then what is she thinking about whilst 'reading'?

"Y..."

"Kyon! Yuki! Heya!" Asahina-san appears in a light blue summer dress; a large straw summer hat resplendent with red ribbons and a clutch of small white flowers encircles her head. She's also carrying a picnic hamper from a cream strap about her shoulder. Beautiful, yes; subtle camouflage, no. Oh well. I guess it's to be expected but we're in for some serious problems on the not being spotted front. Maybe I should have just come by myself.

"Hey Asahina-san!" I call out. I'm not sure if Yuki answered as well. If she did it was in her mumble voice. I glance at her to find the newspaper has vanished. I blink. Yuki stares back poker faced. She'd have some future as a magician, dematerialising and dematerialising stuff at will.

It didn't really register before but Yuki has almost equalled Asahina-san in terms of trying to win the award for most likely to be spotted get up. She's wearing a many shades of green, splodge patterned army camouflage suit. It seems she's also managed to materialise a peaked army cap from somewhere. To say she looks really good in it is an understatement. To say she stands out on an ordinary Tokyo High Street more than a singing bear trap at a RSPCA meeting would be a more accurate observation. All she needs in addition is some automatic machine gun with a circular ammo shooter. Still people might think its cos-play I suppose.

"Um, Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"Well I know we're following them but..."

"It's camouflage."

"Yes but..." Yuki stares back with uncomprehending eyes. Sometimes, for an AI, Yuki can be surprisingly clueless. Rather like, for a stereotypical airhead, Asahina-san can sometimes be frighteningly cunning and intelligent. I wish I knew when they were being genuine and when they were running rings round me. Or perhaps I'm just being paranoid. I really don't get ordinary girls, let alone ones who are time travellers and aliens.

"Isn't the meeting place round the corner?" Asahina-san asks.

"Yeah. I thought we'd meet a little way away and then move to the vantage point. We still have fifteen minutes. There's a small alley across the road from the meeting spot where we can start following them from."

Yuki nods signalling approval and I start moving back up the road with Yuki to my right and Asahina –san to my left; trying to ignore the fact that every third person is glancing at Yuki with a look of curiosity and every other person's gaze is aimed a little below Asahina's face.

If this was an infiltration mission we would be so dead right now. Well Yuki would probably just wipe out the enemy. But we'd fail the mission. Unless Yuki mind wiped everyone. She's too powerful by half. And she's only one of many? I do wonder about that. If there were that many and some were as crazy as our old Class Rep then I don't think this world would be doing so well at present.

"What's with the picnic hamper?" I ask Asahina-san; she seems in good spirits, humming away. Summer obviously suits her.

"I thought, you know, as we might be tailing them for a while then we'd need refreshments."

"Ah, good thinking."

I'm glad my premonition that she'd brought us food was right. I had completely forgotten about getting food, and if Koizumi has somewhere remote in mind then Asahina-san's hamper could be a lifeline. Or indeed if our tailing fails it might be nice just to go for a picnic somewhere, with Asahina-san. That wouldn't be an unpleasant option at all, I guess. But I do want to see Koizumi's date. It should be very interesting, or very short. I chuckle as we cross the road and turn into an alleyway.

"What's so funny?" Asahina-san asks.

"Oh, nothing. How long do we have?"

"Eight minutes, forty seconds and 33 microseconds until 9am," Yuki states. I bet she already knows the exact time Koizumi and Haruhi are going to turn up as well. Though I doubt she can see too far into the future or else her already insane abilities would be in the Goddess League of our leader.

The alleyway we're in is a passage between shops, wide enough for a couple of people to stand side by side. Various pipes snake along the walls and small windows peer short sighted at the opposite wall. It's pretty clean for an alley, no loose bin bags or scurrying mice or the stench of rotting bananas and public toilets. Perhaps I've watched too many dramas and anime that I simply expect all alleyways to be degraded places of decay.

I peer round the corner at the Starbucks but no-one's there. Then I see her. Haruhi is strolling up to the front of the Starbucks in a low cut, tangerine tank top and Denham shorts; a yellow ribbon fluttering from her hair. If one didn't know her they would definitely be drawn to her, with her thrust out chest, long pale legs and confident stride.

She comes to a stop outside Starbucks and glances at her wrist. I do the same. It's 9.58am. Asahina-san is standing to my right and whispers,

"She's here."

I nod and glance behind her at Yuki. She's leaning against the alley wall with eyes closed. Does she have someone or something watching Haruhi?

Then Yuki's eyes shoot open and I thought I caught sight of a smile. I look back at the Starbucks. Still no sign of Koizumi. Haruhi's left foot has started tapping and he's no-where to be seen. Surely Koizumi knows better than to keep Haruhi waiting? A white van sweeps past us, then a green Toyota Prius. As it passes I become aware of a strange throbbing sound in the air, hearty and loud. It's heading towards us, from the left. A blue Honda drives in front of us and once it has passed I finally catch sight of the source; a bright red, with yellow lightening stripes, two seated Ducati motorbike screeches to a halt in front of Starbucks with a slim figure clad in a leather jacket at the front. The sudden motion sends Haruhi's hair and ribbon fluttering wildly and causes her to shield her eyes with her right arm.

I can only assume the riders Koizumi, as his head is enveloped in a black helmet; a second helmet hangs from the bikes handlebars. He tosses Haruhi the second black helmet. She catches it, glances at the bike and pulls the helmet over her head, fixing it in place with the strap. A small crowd have gathered to watch as Koizumi revs the bike engine; it's a really nice bike. As Haruhi slides onto the back seat Koizumi takes the revs up another notch and, after a silver Honda slides past, pulls out into the road leaving a black S shaped skid mark on the tarmac.

"Wow." Gasps Asahina-san.

"Show off," I mutter. Though that suggests I'm jealous. Well I guess. Koizumi's so damn good at everything, and increasingly I'm beginning to believe everything. If only I could find his Achilles heel!

"But how do we follow them now?" Asahina-san queries.

She has a good point.

"Catch Kyon" Yuki says. I spin. Yuki speaking of her own volition always merits attention.

A pink helmet lands in my arms. Asahina-san turns as well to find a blue one land in her arms. We both glance up and my jaw drops. Yuki is standing with a green camouflage helmet on and a three seated motorbike patterned with flowers by her side.

"Ummm..."

"Shall we?" Yuki asks as she slides into the driving position.

That's about the most I will get explanation wise from Yuki, and besides there isn't time for explanations. With serious misgivings I hop on behind and Asahina-san climbs on behind me. It's some consolation that Asahina-san seems at least as nervous as me, before we even set off her arms have wrapped tightly around my waist and her body is pressed up against my back. Maybe this isn't so bad after all. Yuki revs the engine. A thought occurs to me.

"Have you ever been on a motorbike Yuki?"

"No. I read the manual just now though."

We shoot out of the alleyway, just missing a white van that gives us a foghorn blare on its horn. I'm not sure if it's Asahina-san or me who screams louder as Yuki darts in front of yellow taxi on the other side of the road and accelerates up to the back of a pale blue car of unfamiliar make in front. She almost forgets to brake. I'd close my eyes but I think that would make it worse. Asahina-san has just buried her helmeted head into my shoulder. I hope she's managed to keep hold of the picnic hamper, although the chances of me having any appetite left or that the food will still be recognisable by the time this torment is over must be slim to none.

The next few minutes are reminiscent of being on a rollercoaster, with stop start rushes through the city centre until we hit the highway. By now I'm not sure my eardrums are still in tact from the combination of the engine's roar or the occasional screams from behind. Asahina-san must be terrified. Yuki clearly has no idea how dangerous she is on a motorcycle and I'm half hoping to hear a police siren. On the plus side we can now see Koizumi's bike ahead.

Without the stop starting of the inner city my stomach settles as we rush by cars. Yuki should be good enough not to crash, being an android and all. But what on earth is Koizumi planning? His bike signals left and shoots down a ramp back towards the city streets. Yuki pulls hard left and narrowly misses a black Honda as she takes off after him. I am never doing this again! I'm just glad I didn't have lunch first.

On our right side a black van roars down the slip road. He must be shredding the speed limit to shards given Yuki must have been abusing it most of the journey. With a squeal of brakes it skids to a stop down the road next to Koizumi's bike, which is waiting for a gap in the traffic at the foot of the slip road.

I blink as our own bike slows down to allow a few more cars gap between us and Koizumi, in doing so I almost miss what happens next. The back door of the van opens and a hand yanks Koizumi inside. I thought I heard him yell 'Help', but that doesn't sound like the sort of thing he'd yell. There's a slam as the door shuts and with a screech the van accelerates into a gap in the traffic.

All credit to Haruhi. With barely a moments hesitation she jumps into the driver's seat, guns the engine and shoots after them, sending 3 cars into the central embankment on the other side of the junction. Yuki steers our own bike down the side of a couple of stationary drivers in front, watching in shock, and sends us after Haruhi. I wonder what will happen once the police come. Again I guess if they do we at least have Yuki.

I look past Yuki and up the road where the van is accelerating along another main highway towards the industrial side of the city. I strongly doubt that this kidnapping is coincidental.

But then why on Earth kidnap himself? Sometimes Koizumi makes no sense whatsoever. Doesn't he know the guy's the one who rides in on shining white armour and save the Damsel in Distress? Or whatever. Damsel in Distress is a term that would never fit Haruhi. Her captors would be the ones in distress within a few hours, or Haruhi would be dead, but then as Goddess that would never happen. But at any rate it's hardly the way to impress Haruhi. Oh well it's certainly becoming an interesting spectacle.

As we begin weaving and dodging street traffic again, with my stomach lurching, my mind is almost exclusively thinking one simple thought. Are the police going to catch us before or after this bike becomes a mangled pink splurge against some wall?

* * *

_I was going to try and do the whole date in one Chapter but thought it was better to get a Chapter out given the length, and that I may try switching PoV; at any rate hope you enjoyed the latest installment above - Ethereal._


End file.
